Sealed by Ice, Kissed by Fire
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Following a grueling battle, Alfonse awakens to find himself in the tender care of the queens of Muspell and Nifl. Features 2 OCs.


**Had this idea for a while but never really got it done until Mother's Day. anyway, here's my take on the late queens of Nifl and Muspell - enjoy :)**

* * *

_"__Mmph mmmph mmph" _

_"Slurp Slurp Sluuurp" _

_"Mmm...muh- _h-huh?!

"Oh look, you woke him up Queen Sinmara."

"If anyone did, it was your insistence slurping, ice witch."

Alfonse stirred, wincing in the sudden light. His mind was swiftly overtaken by pain -searing, burning pain that mercifully melted away as swiftly as it flared up. "g-guh...My...my room?"

"That's right - you're safe now."

Alfonse tried to focus on the soothing voice - a trying feat with the constant threshold of pain and pleasure. When he finally did, he blinked at the sight before him - Not one, but _two _queens occupied his bedchambers...between his legs.

Sinmara - former Queen of Muspell. Her fiery steed and devastating bow was a boon on the battlefield. One look at her long coil of fiery red hair, rich dark skin, and the way she held herself made it clear she was of high standing...even if her attire was less than modest.

She eyed the stirred prince with a fierce glare. Her tongue was currently occupied with swirling over his engorged cockhead, freeing his base to the tender care of the other queen's hand.

Èlivà - High Queen of Nifl. though her icy dragon was a fierce sight, her wrath was tempered by the potent healing magic she wielded. Her blonde locks often seemed to shimmer in the light, offering a meager hint as to the origin of her children's copious spread of hair colors. Less ambiguous was the source of her eldest daughter's bust, such as the one that strained under her heavy royal robes.

Neither one were wearing their usual attire this morning. instead they merely had matching nightgowns in clashing colors of rich red and pale blue. Sinmara's was untied, giving him a dazed yet striking view of her rich dark skin. Èlivà 's was tied loose and allowed him to see the barest hint of her icey white babydoll.

The queen of ice left a soothing kiss on his base before looking up at him with a smile. Her hand still softly stroked his hard cock as she asked, "Good morning, prince Alfonse...tell me, how do you feel?"

Alfonse tried to speak - tried to focus on the surreal scene before him. "I...I mean...W-what, how did..."

The two women at his loins ignored his babbling and simply returned to tending his morning desire. Sinmara slid his glans between her lips, letting her tongue dance around his slit. Èlivà hunched down and laid her nose against his sac. The thick coat of lust hung over both noble women, stirring desires and needs that hadn't been sated in far, far too long.

Both queens changed their tactics and merely ran their tongues against Alfonse's shaft. Two trails of spit glided up and down until his cock was coated and shined in the morning their lips brushed close, but swiftly pulled apart. Not even this mutual act could soothe the ill will between them. Not after all that had happened.

Alfonse laid back and tried to focus beyond the lingering pain and the budding pleasure.

"Wait...I think I remember. The battle..."

The prince cast away his stupor, shaking off the dream of another world with many dragons and ceaseless revelry. He finally remembered the battle...and _him _.

Surtr.

Sinamara pulled away and finally spoke to him directly. "You were lucky _she _was near," she glanced to the queen of Nifl before turning back to him. The queen of fire started to crawl up his side, eyeing him with unveiled contempt. "Not many can survive the fires of that dastard's damnable axe…"

"I-"

She'd have none of his excuses and pushed forward, with determination in her ascent and steel on her tongue. "You saved me- a mere Shadow of a queen. You risked your own life for an utterly needless cause."

Sinamara came to a stop, hovering over the prince, he fought his glance away from her barely concealed breasts and instead focused on her blazing eyes. Eyes that threatened to consume him like the great dragon Muspell itself.

Suddenly, she was upon him, forcing her tongue between his teeth. Alfonse slowly recognized what had happened, what she'd done. Her nails dug into his sides as she pushed herself deeper into him -deeper into their kiss.

From between his legs, Èlivà took Sinmara's place and started polishing his shaft head. Her tongue withered at the lingering taste of muspell's queen, but she tolerated it for the sake of her patient.

Sinmara pulled back, leaving the young prince gasping. Thin webs of spit connected their mouths, broken only as she puckered her lips and declared, "...My gratitude, Prince Alfonse."

The addled young man tried to make sense of any of this, and was utterly failing. Sinmara - mother of Laevatein and Laegjarn, and Èlivà - mother of...well all of the royal siblings of Nifl, was in his private chambers and offering him the service of lascivious maids and strumpets. He was so preoccupied he barely even noticed that Sinmara had slid down and taken back her spot over the head of his shaft.

The queen of Nifl snorted in protest, but returned to lavishing his balls. She plopped one in her mouth, letting the lingering taste of sweat dance against her tongue. A coo of delight echoed in her lips, trapped between her throat and the sperm urn pushing between her teeth.

Sinmara heard the muffled moans and rolled her eyes. _'Two can play at that game…' _with that silent declaration, the queen of fire poised herself over his shaft….and pushed her head down.

"A-A-O-owch!

Eliiva growled and quickly grabbed her staff. Vid's blizzard washed over Alfonse, healing him in a flurry of dancing snowflakes. "A little too rough on my patient, lady Sinmara…"

_"Oun't hare…" _

Èlivà placed her staff down next to a nearby pitcher and reached up to Alfonse. She sat by his side, letting her straining breasts caress his bare shoulder. A dainty finger pushed his cheek towards her to meet the queen in a tender, gentle kiss.

Alfonse was able to actually process what was happening now - the way Èlivà 's tongue gently rolled against his gums. Her finger slid up to let her palm caress his cheek, adding a greater sense of intimacy between the two. He was caught, between Èlivà 's gentle love, and Sinmara's rhythmic sucking. Even he could faintly notice how...needlessly loud the fire queen's ministrations were becoming.

The ice queen pulled away and stared into his lidded eyes. She suppressed a chuckle at his state, how he looked for all the realms like he merely wanted rest. "After all you've done for my children, it seems only fair to offer my gratitude - as a queen, and as a mother."

"You don't...n-neither of you-_ ngh! _"

Èlivà captured his lips again even as Sinmara's sucking grew more feverish. The contrast between the queens was as stark as the flames and frosts they'd claimed dominion of. Èlivà 's silky, sultry voice melted in his ears. "Shhh - rest your head, weary prince. Allow me to see to your care.

Sinmara heard the declaration and pulled her head up. Her lips dragged against his shaft until he finally popped free. She added her own oath to him, in the few moments that he could still hear them, "No harm shall befall you on my watch - you have my word, Prince Alfonse."

Both of their decrees swam in his head. Between the cool tongue in his mouth and the warm lips around his cock, he was trapped between a firestorm and a blizzard. Caught somewhere in the placid eye, his body simply couldn't stay awake. He felt two queens worship him and only wondered _'why?' _...and then Alfonse thought no more.

Èlivà stayed at his side, gently stroking his head. Her gentle smile slowly melted as she listened to the insistent slurping beneath her. She finally turned back down to Sinmara and tsked. "You're being too rough with him ."

The queen of fire grumbled with a cock between her lips. She bobbed her head a few more times before finally pulling off with a wet pop."_ Pwah!... _You'll forgive me for not having the decorum of a glacier."

Èlivà sighed at the hostility in Sinmara's voice and merely watched her fellow queen start jacking Alfonse off. It was no secret at all how the two queens felt for each other -about each other. It really was a miracle that Èlivà had even managed to convince Sinmara to do this, based little more than on the muspell queen's sense of pride and need to repay a debt.

Èlivà was more than a queen now - she was a healer, and had a patient to consider. She'd cast off the glacial crown in favor of the field of battle. Her gentle hands can could now find use besides gripping the throne and watching the world pass by. And yet for all her joyful new freedom, even she couldn't keep her own bitterness contained. "I suppose if anyone knows a shaft, it'd be you."

Sinmara winced, pausing mid-stroke. She squeezed the cock in her grasp and elicited a faint groan from the prone prince. He usually-kept hair swept over her eyes as she coldly growled, "Watch your tongue."

Èlivà stood her ground, knowing that it was the best way to diffuse the tension between them. Sinmara was a proud woman, and wouldn't take kindly to attempts to walk back what was said. The queen of ice shook her head and gently but firmly responded, "No, you watch mine and learn some restraint. Now move aside."

Sinmara gave a low, husky chuckle. Her fist lazily pumped against Alfonse shaft, smearing the spit into her palm. She didn't even move as her fellow queen settled beside her, on his opposite side. "Is that an order, _Queen _Èlivà ?"

The ice queen glared daggers into Sinmara's haughty smirk. "No - a promise. We agreed to this, and we'll see it through. After that…"

Sinmara cut her off. "After that doesn't matter. All that we should concern ourselves in the prince,"

"For once, we agree on something. Now if you would - stand aside."

Sinmara obliged, if only out of curiosity. She dipped low to the prince's waiting nuts. Above her, Èlivà leaned in and left a long kiss on Alfonse's glans. Her lips tasted how clean they were...how disappointingly clean they were in fact. "You didn't leave much for me, did you?"

Èlivà blew on his cock before glancing down. "I wouldn't take you for the type, Lady Sinmara.:."

Sinmara actually laughed at that, shockingly devoid of malice for once."Heh, the feeling's mutual… he's quite impressive, for one so young."

_"Mwuh!... _Mmhmm"

The two queens settled into their current roles in relative silence. Sinmara busied herself with the prince's balls, running her tongue over the spit and sweat. The scent of male musk soothed her - temporarily quelling the fire that burned in her bosom.

Èlivà 's tongue was also busy inside her mouth. Her cheeks caved in as she started to suckle the entrapped dick. Her gentle nails scraped against his bare knees as she leaned into suck him deeper and deeper.

_'Mmph, mmph, mmmmph.' _

His cock hit the back of her mouth. Èlivà froze for a moment and contemplated what she wanted to do. Historically her attempts to deepthroat had been...unsuccessful. Still, she could feel Sinmara's curious eyes boring into her skull. She couldn't show weakness before the former ruler of Muspell...not now.

Sinmara released the nut in her mouth, teeth bared and ready for a killing stroke. Her scathing words died on her tongue as she watched Èlivà 's head plunge down, nearly smashing her chin against Sinmara's forehead. The queen of fire ducked aside in the nick of time, freeing Èlivà to take more and more down her throat.

_'Well well...I didn't expect this from you,' _Sinmara silently mused. She flicked her hair aside from her sweaty brow, watching from the side as her fellow queen's head bobbed between the prince's lap.

Èlivà was trying to keep her composure, trying not to gag as her gullet screamed in protest at the thick obstruction in her windpipe. Her taxed throat struggled against his young, potent loins. Not even her flailing tongue was doing enough to aid her plight. Her nails dug into his knees, leaving small welts behind and eliciting little whimpers from the slumbering Alfonse.

Still, she persisted -fighting off years and years of sexual starvation in the pursuit of her lascivious display of healing. She ignored Sinmara gazing up at her and focused on bobbing her head down closer and closer to the prince's lap. _'But first…' _

_'Sluuuuuuurp _'

Sinmara's brow raised as she watched the ice queen pull all the way up until only the tip remained in her lips. Èlivà 's cheeks bulged as she ran her tongue over the girthy speartip. She reached for his base to hold it steady. Realization dawned on Sinmara, followed by an unkind smirk. _'Ah, trying to moisten the tip...she must be getting desperate.' _

Èlivà finished her planning and shifted down, taking his cock back in her throat. The extra spit made it a little easier to swallow and she reached further down with relative ease. But as she swallowed more than half, her long-deprived skills started to abandon her and she found each gulp to be more and more of a challenge.

_'Almost...almost...almoooooost….' _

_'...Why can't I go any furt...oh.' _

Èlivà 's nose was compressed between Alfonse's thigh and sac, getting a hearty whiff of his private musk. The smell was making her light headed and almost forgetting her own plight. Her lips smacked against his lap in a pseudo kiss. She wanted to do more...but her limits had long since been reached.

She had to pull up.

Sinmara didn't even have the heart to gloat after watching that display. Even as she saw Èlivà give up and force her head back up, the fire queen was oddly silent. At least outwardly so._ 'This might be tricky...hmmm.' _

_"Pwah!" _

Èlivà wiped the spit off her lips, still sucking down deep gulps of air. She only faintly registered hearing Sinmara speak...but als, she still heard the queen of Muspell. "I must admit, you held yourself well...but now it's my turn."

Sinmara had the decency to merely nudge Èlivà away rather than outright shove her aside. The queen of ice reached for the pitcher beside them and downed half of it before finally responding. "B-Be careful - h-hah...hah..h-he's still recovering."

Sinmara held him straight in her palms, letting his cockhead smack against her brow. She heard the ice queen repeat her warning and simply scoffed. "I know, I know - I heard you the first time…"

Èlivà frowned, but said no more. Sinmara had done her the kindness of silence when it was her turn, it was only fair to return that kindness. Still, she kept her staff on hand - ready for anything. _'Prince Alfonse's health must come first.' _

Sinmara lobbed up a wad of spit over the tip of his cock. Her palm smeared it nice and evenly against his shaft, cleaning away some of Èlivà 's own work in the process. The queen of fire wasn't acting in malice, but merely in precaution of what she was about to do. She reached up to pull back her long coiled hair behind her before finally leaning in to gobble him down.

Relatively, her own experiences were much more recent. Another boon in her favor was that her _former _king's girth was rather thick, and she'd had plenty of experience taking it deep. Still, she felt her bristles tingling as she coaxed his dick down her eager throat. _"Mwoooooh…" _

Èlivà watched Sinmara with unbridled envy. The way that the queen of fire could so effortlessly take him down, gliding her lips until she was already kissing his base. Èlivà was fuming at how swiftly she'd been outdone, outclassed. It vexed her...only somewhat.

Sinmara wasn't even trying to gloat or lord over her superiority. Instead she actually focused on bobbing her head against Alfonse's lap. Her hands kept his thighs apart and allowed her to better leverage herself upon him. She coaxed open her eye and glanced at the tense yet slumbering prince.

Loathe as she was to admit, she was growing rather fond of him...like the son she'd never had. Sinmara still wasn't exactly pleased to have been summoned, least of all given what had happened to her. Still, she followed the Contract and fought at the behest of the simpering Order and its prince. _'I can see why Èlivà 's brats are so fond of him…' _she reluctantly admitted.

Sinmara's slurping echoed in the chamber as it slowly grew brighter. The sun outside was arcing overhead, nearing the middle of the morning. Neither woman knew how long this prolonged therapy session had gone on, and neither one was ready to care.

_'Pwah!' _

Èlivà perked up after gods only know how long after hearing the pop. she turned back to face them, ready to finally endure Sinmara's gloating.. However, her confusion quickly morphed into shock as she saw what her rival queen was now preparing to do. "Huh?!"

Sinmara had cast aside her robe, leaving the top half to hang behind her. The queen's rich, heaving breasts now swung freely. Dark, pebbly nipples hardened in the cool air as she entrapped Alfonse's cock between her bosom.

"Sinmara what are you-?!"

The queen of fire snapped at Èlivà . "Join if you wish, but be silent, ice witch". With that threat hanging between them, Sinmara resumed her breast fuck, adding a little of her slithering tongue to his quivering crown.

Èlivà glanced down at her barely-covered breasts. She had little doubt that her tits would be a worthy match...but the idea of being so open and flaunting them never sat right with her. She'd already cursed her eldest with the bosom of Nifl, and watching that strain on her poor daughter had long since soured her on her own twin dragons.

And yet...Sinmara acted with such wanton glee and unfettered passion. Èlivà watched in thinly veiled jealousy at how openly promiscuous the queen of Muspell allowed herself to be. How easily she traded the burdens of a throne for the role of a harlot... And how little shame actually bogged down Sinmara's work.

Èlivà wondered if she could be like that - cast aside decades of decorum and burden and simply act as a woman. Sinmara's dark, hypnotic breasts and lascivious tongue almost seemed to taunt Èlivà - beckoning her into the amorous abyss.

_'...well I've already come this far.' _she shrugged before untying her night robe.

SInmara noticed Èlivà 's disrobing out of the corner of her eye. Again, the queen of Nifl had acted contrary to expectation. Èlivà even went so far as to cast aside her babydoll, leaving her in only a simple pair of cut panties. _'Hmph...well played,' _Sinmara silently relented. She knee-stepped aside to give Èlivà room to join the titty fuck.

Their breasts rolled and smashed against his cock, buffeting it like a ship trapped against the waves. The meaty shaft rose and fell between their tits, growing sweatier the longer it remained within their bosoms. Alfonse slumbered on, ever moaning in dreamless sleep.

Èlivà reached in and started licking her side of his cock. Sinmara eyed her fellow queen, but didn't cease her own ministrations near the bottom of his glans. Once more the two bitter queens had found an armistice in their bedroom diplomacy, and were uninclined to break the fragile peace by speaking aloud.

Both women were so focused on their own work that they scarcely noticed what the other was doing. There was only an instinctive trust that compelled them to act or recede in tandem with the other's work. And even that trust was soon contested.

Their lips accidentally caressed.

"Aah?!"

The two pulled back, much to the slumbering Alfonse's mumbled protest. For once their gazes locked not in anger or contempt, but actual shock. It was clearly an accident and little more. Not bad, not good - just...different.

"...this means nothing."

Èlivà blinked before responding to Sinmara's curt explanation. "I'm aware, yes. We'll continue on and just disregard it."

"Agreed."

They resumed their work, this time with more clarity and foresight. This minor hiccup didn't really inhibit them. Their tongues still bristled on contact, but instead they tried to focus on lavishing the prince between them.

Alfonse's weary body was near its limits. Between the utter exhaustion of yesterday's battle it was obvious why he'd been able to endure so much. But thanks to the pair of queens, he was at last against the line.

They felt him twitch between their bosoms, and knew they'd reached the end. Their eyes glanced up and locked with a silent, mutual agreement. Èlivà slid aside for Sinmara just in time for the first potent, syrupy rope of cum to strike their faces.

The two sat side by side, letting their faces be bathed in the young prince's seed. Even with his age and slumber, he had more than enough to offer them both. Eyes squeezed shut as sticky ropes lashed against their faces, but they never flinched.. Their mouths remained open, letting rope after rope land against their outstretched tongues They donned their new masks with dignity and grace, chins held high as proper queens.

They waited till long after the last rope had hit before daring to stir. Slowly, they opened them and looked at limp mess splayed against his stomach. Alfonse had collapsed back against the bed, deeper in slumber than ever before.

Èlivà played with her meal, letting it swish between her cheeks before reluctantly swallowing it down. Sinmara on the other hand reached into her mouth and pulled out a wad of cum to examine in. the taste, the texture, even the smell...it was simply sublime. She plopped it back in her mouth and let it slither down her throat.

The chamber was silent, sans the occasional slurp and the smooth rumbles of Alfonse's chest. Èlivà rose first, sitting on her knees as she reached up to scoop away any remains on her face. Her fellow queen remained low, between his legs as she gawked at the wonderful sight before her.

Sinmara eyed his messy, towering cock with clear lust. She smacked her lips in a manner unbefitting her status and huskily cooed, "So much...and still so hard. Perhaps we should-"

Èlivà cut her down. "No - we clean up, and then he rests."

Sinmara fumed, but willed her fury down. There would always be time later - time away from the queen of glaciers. "Hmph, very well…so who gets what half?"

Èlivà actually had another idea in mind - one that she hoped Sinmara would find agreeable. "We could..take turns?"

Sinmara turned to Èlivà , eyebrow raised. A streak of drying cum had latched between her brow and the disheveled bangs of her fiery hair. Even in such a lewd state, there was no denying the sheer dominance and radiance of the Queen of Muspell.

At last, Sinmara smirked. "...a fine proposal, Queen Èlivà ."

Satisfied, Èlivà let Sinmara take the first plunge. She watched as the fiery queen engulfed Alfonse's cock. Her cheeks bulged out as she bobbed her head a few times before pulling free. His dick looked just the tiniest bit cleaner as Èlivà took her turn next. Her fellow queen opted to simply lick his base as she awaited her next chance.

Up and down, back and forth, the two queens shared their duties with composure and striking peace. Occasionally the one not sucking him down would instead lick up the shaft in time to take her turn. The slightest caress or trespass still made the two bristle, but little more.

Prince Alfonse slumbered on, lost in a surreal yet pleasurable dream. Who could say if he would remember all this...only time would tell.


End file.
